crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gamermead
Welcome to Bandipedia, Gamermead! Welcome to Bandipedia! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Watercooler or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the signature button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to Bandipedia! Enjoy! Cheers! Reply Regarding the thing you said about Traveller's Tales not replying, I suppost you could try and get in touch with Activision Blizzard instead if you really are desperate for a new game to arrive, as they currently hold the publishing rights for Crash Bandicoot. EpicWikipedian 10:53, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the thing you said about the logo you made First and most importantly, I would like to remind you to sign your posts by putting four tildes (~~~~) at the end of each message you post, because it helps me know who posted the message and when without going through the page history. Now, onto the question you asked; I am an admin here, so I should be able to help you. Option 1 is to share your files via a file sharing website. The one I use is Mediafire, but there's many different ones so think first. Be careful though, files can be deleted on there if they stay for too long, so remember to provide a link to your work as soon as possible. Option 2 is to upload your work onto Bandipedia itself; if you have already uploaded photos, this should be an easy task. Unlike option 1, files will not be deleted after a certain period of time, however your work will be visible to the public even if you're just testing an image and option 1 will probably let you do it more privately as it's not visible on almost every page that the public see. By the way, is your image an improved version of mine or a completely different one? Will it fix the problem of transparency? Thank you for listening. EpicWikipedian 12:03, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :It's your call; I personally think your avatar is fine and does not break our policy in any way. I don't bother with avatars, hence the simplistic placeholder next to my name in blog posts. EpicWikipedian 13:15, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Bubsy In response to your query, I think he is a very old character, back to the PS1 days. But when Bubsy 3D came out, he was heavily criticised and no more games was made with him in it. EpicWikipedian 17:56, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Lava Caves music It was fan-made, so I removed it for that reason. EpicWikipedian 18:44, December 7, 2011 (UTC) In response to your query It's a new skin for the main page. EpicWikipedian 18:06, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Admin I mean any wiki. EpicWikipedian 19:27, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Rampedia Maybe. That is, by all means, not a guarantee. In fact, probably not, because now my computer doesn't not have the software to make transparent images anymore. But if you're really that desperate, I can try for you. The only reason why I created a new logo for Bandipedia is because the old logo just looked plain ugly. It also had problems, such as the p of "Bandipedia" joined onto the n of "The Crash Bandicoot Wiki". So for that reason, I was very tempted to change it and so I have. EpicWikipedian 20:31, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I deleted it because it had no contentCrashfreak99 16:54, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I think it was a template for something try again and I won't delete itCrashfreak99 16:59, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I just made the category so it's okCrashfreak99 17:17, December 10, 2011 (UTC) OkCrashfreak99 19:14, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know Thank you for telling me that a pornographic image of Coco was added. The image was added by a user called "Rwilli". I blocked him indefinitely and will delete the image, I indeed applaud you for spotting vandalism while I was gone. EpicWikipedian 16:08, December 11, 2011 (UTC) N. Brio's Mutation Formula No offense, mate, but I deleted the trivia because it's writing was at a very low standard compared to other articles. Also, it just felt like you pretended it to be trivia rather than actual trivia. EpicWikipedian 20:07, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :Fair enough. I will restore part of the trivia but not all of it. By the way, even if the article did have a full trivia section, I probably would have classified it as a stub. EpicWikipedian 21:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Music I think it is the deleted Boiler Room music. Not 100% sure about that, though. EpicWikipedian 10:11, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Notice Can you please come back when you're in a better mood? I do not want to block you, but I will have to if you continue to be uncivil. You may also like to read this page for more information on our policy. EpicWikipedian 14:33, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Because it added junk to the header. EpicWikipedian 14:41, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Armydillo Sorry, but it was repetitively recreated with little content each time. Creating a page with just an image is unacceptable. The first time it was created, on the other hand, was full of improper formatting. EpicWikipedian 20:55, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Query Does this also include the manual of style page? EpicWikipedian 13:46, December 14, 2011 (UTC)